Tribulations
by CrystalDream
Summary: Everyone's getting nervous. I can sense it. No matter how much we all deny it, each and everyone of us is on edge. Because one of us has murdered Danny Fenton...or at least that's what everyone thinks Sam's POV . Multiple POV story.


_Okay, random plot bunny that stuck into my head, but I'm not gonna make it into a full story. I'm just gonna leave as a oneshot for now. This is Sam's POV. Enjoy and please leave a review. It's good for morale. -grin-_

_Summary_:_ Everyone's getting nervous. I can sense it. No matter how much we all deny it, no matter how hard we all try to hide our worry lines and our trembling hands, each and everyone of us is on edge_. _Because one of us has murdered Danny Fenton...or at least, that's what everyone thinks._

* * *

Everyone's getting nervous. I can sense it. No matter how much we all deny it, no matter how hard we all try to hide our worry lines and our trembling hands, each and everyone of us is on edge.

I don't think I've ever seen any of us like this before. We're all sitting next to each other, in a row of brown, hard, plastic chairs, and for once, despite our differences and social separations, none of us are trying to desperately edge away from the others.

Okay, let's backtrack for a minute here and go over what happened. This all started this morning, when Danny's parents were out fighting ghosts, and Tucker, Danny and I were out actually catching ghosts. Valerie was after us of course, shooting left and right, trying to catch Phantom. Kwan, Dash, Paulina and Starr were all hanging out in the park, and somehow, and don't ask me how because I haven't a clue, they got a hold of some Fenton Anti-Ghost Guns and started playing around with them. Maybe Danny's parents forgot them there after they were trying to fight off Technus yesterday night or something. Anyways, with all those teenagers out there, shooting ectobeams left, right and center, it wasn't unlikely that someone was going to get hurt. Unfortunately, it was Danny who took the blow. Danny Fenton.

We don't know from whom it came, but it was brutal. We all heard a piercing yell, and then a loud thud behind one of the park's oak trees. Rushing to the source of the sound, Tucker, Paulina, Starr, Dash, Kwan, a now normally dressed Valerie and myself all found Danny, the human side of him anyways, lying at the great tree's roots. I figured he must have transformed as he fell. And then, something strange, something that made my stomach churn, happened. Danny slowly, involuntarily flickered into Danny Phantom. Cringing, Tucker and I quickly dragged him over to one of the park's benches, the others following closely behind us.

"Danny? Danny?" I tried in vain to wake him up, as did Tucker, but nothing happened. Suddenly, the police were on the scene, handcuffing each of us and pushing us into police cars.

That's what happened. And now we're all here, sitting at the police station, waiting for our turn to be interrogated.

But I guess you can see why we're scared now. The thing is, we're all scared for different reasons. I'm guessing Dash and all his friends are freaked out of their wits trying to understand what happened. How did Fenton turn into Phantom? Was it there fault? They _were_ the ones prancing around with giant weapon guns. Valerie's probably wondering the same thing. But Tucker, Danny and I? Well, we've got the real reason to be scared. What happened to Danny? Was it just shock that turned him into Phantom? Will he be able to turn back into Fenton? He told us he felt he might be upto it, but he couldn't know for sure until he tried. And he couldn't try with all these people around…not that they hadn't already seen him transform. Still, he didn't know what they were thinking, and he didn't want to give them any more reason to believe he was Phantom. Right now, they probably all thought they'd murdered Fenton and turned him into some sort of ghost that looked like, or that was, Phantom.

And what were we going to tell the police officers? The interrogations are individual, and our stories have to tally. Danny's completely against letting them know that he's a halfa, but then how will he explain the disappearance of his human half? How will he ever return home? While I understand this, I'm completely against letting them think that any of us murdered Danny and turned him into this. Tucker says we should just stay quiet…not talk at all.

I give a small, 'I'm tired of waiting' sigh and stretch my arms up into the air, joining the ranks of those of us who have been pretending for the last few hours that they weren't scared out of their wits, and yet, fooling nobody. And although it's completely against everything I stand for, I'm faking. I'm not tired of waiting. I'd rather wait out here for another six months than face what's in that room. Nobody even stirs at my small disturbance; they're all to busy in their own little worlds, trying to decide what they're going to say once they entered the room. I can't say I blame them.

Tired of worrying, I decide to look over and see what everyone else is doing. Never have I seen so much tension in one room.

Dash, who's sitting furthest from me but closest to the door that we're all dreading entering, is sweating harder than he usually does after a football game. Beside him is Kwan's empty chair; he's just been called into the room. Next to where Kwan would have been sitting a few moments earlier, before he was called, Paulina and Starr are speaking in abrupt and quick whispers. Starr's eyes keep darting back and forth around the room, as if an armed killer is about to jump out of nowhere and attack her. Paulina's biting her nails- wait…Paulina's biting her nails? Wow…she really must be worried if she's willing to ruin a perfectly good manicure. Sadly, that's not a joke. Anyways, sitting next to me is Valerie, her arms folded and her face holding an unreadable expression. I'm not sure if it's fear, anger or even satisfaction. For all I know it could be indifference. I figure she's probably having mixed feelings, especially because of her background in this situation. Every once in awhile, someone turns to look at Danny, as if he were a clue to decipher…which I guess he sort of is.

I give another small sigh and look around me. Now Dash is staring desperately at the door, as if he can break it down by doing so. I look over at Danny. He's shaking so hard I can almost feel my own chair vibrating. His white hair is flecked with dust and he's closing his eyes desperately, as if wishing he could disappear on the spot. He probably could with his powers, but it would be too risky. I put my arm around him to comfort him, and I realize he's broken out in a cold sweat. This was too confusing for him. What's he supposed to do, to say? His whole entire life, his whole future, depends on what happens in that room.

Tucker's cracking his knuckles, as he always does when he's nervous. I don't think Danny's even noticed that my arm's around him.

Suddenly, the door swings open, but Kwan doesn't step out. At this unexpected noise, Danny accidentally thrashes my arm off his shoulder, and his breathing accelerates. Tucker and I hold onto him to calm him. Then, as if nothing had even happened, he shuts his eyes tightly again and leans back in his chair. I'm so worried about him.

Then, the sheriff stares at us and speaks. "Samantha Manson? You're in next," he says gruffly.

I slowly rise from my chair, my heart pounding and my breathing loud. I follow the man into the room and seat myself at the desk. The lights are beating straight into my eyes and it smells sickeningly toxic in the room, like fresh paint or something. I look around and see Kwan sitting in the chair next to me. Just as I was about to ask him why they hadn't let him out yet, (the interrogations were supposed to be individual, after all), the sheriff silences me.

"Ms Samantha Manson, would you please tell us what happened this afternoon, at exactly one-forty, when Mr. Daniel Fenton was murdered?"

_Here goes nothing..._


End file.
